


tame

by atthemill



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crying, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, During Canon, Emotional Manipulation, Gang Rape, Gaslighting, M/M, Ramsay Bolton is His Own Warning, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Whipping
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atthemill/pseuds/atthemill
Summary: 램지는 그런 빈틈이 찾아와도 절대 테온이 제 발로 빠져나가지 않게 해줄 확신이 필요했다. 테온이 강제가 아닌 온전한 자신의 자유의지만으로 고분고분하게 매여있도록. 누군가 구원의 손길을 뻗어온다 해도 단호히 뿌리칠 수 있도록. 오직 제 스스로 나만의 것이 되도록. 그리고 그런 확신은, 혹독한 고문만으로 얻어질 수 있는 것은 단연코 아님을, 램지는 잘 알고 있었다.
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Reek, Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	tame

**Author's Note:**

> *드라마 왕좌의 게임 시즌4 기반  
> *2020.12.13 작성
> 
> 케이님께서 그려주신 팬아트ㅠㅠ 다시 한번 감사드립니다...♥  
> https://vkayv.tumblr.com/post/637759381900017664

북부의 밤은 싸늘했다. 저 멀리 장벽 너머에서 냉기를 실은 돌풍이 간간이 불어오며 굳건한 성채를 한차례 울렸다. 벽 틈새를 칼날같이 통과하는 바람소리와 숲 언저리서 들려오는 날짐승 울음소리를 제외하곤 사방은 쥐 죽은 듯 괴괴했다. 등불 속 불꽃만이 이따금씩 일렁였다. 방 안을 비추는 불빛을 온 몸으로 받으며 램지 스노우는 홀로 의자에 앉아 있었다. 호흡조차 멈추어버린 듯, 서슬 푸르게 굳은 자세였다.

한치의 미동도 않는 그의 시선은 몇분 째 줄곧 바닥에 박혀 있었다. 원래대로라면 티끌 하나 없이 말끔해야 할 나무 바닥은 온데간데 없었다. 붉은색과 흰색의 얼룩이 어지럽게 번갈아가며, 혹은 섞여든 채 방 중앙에서 문까지 이어져 내려갔다. 아마 문 밖 복도와 계단에까지도 비슷한 자국이 남았을 것이다. 램지는 여전히 눈에 선한 몇분 전의 모습을 머릿속으로 떠올렸다. 밤의 정적을 꿰뚫는 처절한 비명. 피골이 상접한 허벅지를 따라 종아리로 바닥으로 흘러내리는 피와 정액. 문 밖으로 절뚝거리며 멀어지던, 거친 성교의 여음으로 내는 흐느낌. 그 장관으로부터 램지의 흥분은 이제 어느정도는 가라앉은 셈이었다.

사건의 발단은 아직 해가 높이 떠 있던 오후에 시작되었다. 여느 때와 같이 램지는 그의 새 종자를 데리고 숲으로 사냥을 나갔다. 밤새 비와 눈이 섞여 내렸기 때문에 땅과 풀숲은 온통 축축했고 이상하리만치 사냥감은 시야에 나타나지 않았다. 사냥을 포기하고 돌아가려던 그때, 저 멀리서 어슬렁거리는 수사슴이 램지의 눈에 들어왔다. 숨죽인 채 최대한 가까이 접근하여 화살을 쏘았으나 다리에 빗맞고 말았다. 사슴이 도망가자 램지는 종자에게 말했다. 자신은 저것을 잡고 갈 테니, 먼저 성으로 돌아가 바로 목욕하고 깨끗한 옷으로 갈아입을 수 있게 준비해 놓으라고. 종자는 명령을 받들어 돌아갔고 램지는 몇 시간 동안 사슴을 추적해 마침내 심장에 화살을 박아넣었다. 그러나 사냥감을 끌고 성으로 돌아왔을 때, 그를 맞이하는 이는 아무도 없었다.

램지는 곧장 병사들과 개들을 숲에 풀었다. 도망간 종자를 잡아오라, 살기가 등등한 목소리였다. 아직은 사위가 밝을 때 내보낸 추적단은 해가 다 진 무렵에 돌아왔다. 자신의 방에서 화 대신 육욕을 풀어내는 도중에 소식을 들은 램지는 여자를 즉시 돌려보냈다. 곧이어 진흙투성이가 된 테온이 고개를 푹 숙인 채 병사들에게 이끌려 들어왔다. 병사들을 문 밖에 대기시킨 후, 램지는 자신의 방 벽면에 상시 대기 중인 채찍을 집어들었다. 

해어지다 못해 누더기가 된 옷이 찢어발겨졌다. 살갗이 패이는 소리가 방 안을 가득 메웠다. 외마디 비명을 부르짖는 사이사이로 테온은 계속해서 말했다. 도망갔던 게 아니라고. 길을 잃었을 뿐이었다고. 수십번을 미친듯이 휘두른 다음에야 램지는 채찍질을 멈췄다. 그의 눈에 피떡이 되어 신음하는 사람의 형체가 보였다. 한때는 뭇 여자들을 휘어잡았을 건장한 몸은 이제 잔뜩 바스라져 가냘프게 움츠러들고, 그 잘생긴 얼굴은 처량하게 눈물로 뒤덮여 있었다. 순간 램지의 배에서 욕정이 확 들끓었다. 여자로 인해 한번 달아올랐던 몸이, 피와 신음과 눈물로 어우러져 다시금 불타올랐다. 

램지는 테온에게 다가가 자세를 낮추곤 얼굴을 들이밀었다. 테온의 밭은 숨이 자신의 인중에 닿을 때까지.

"거짓말을 하면 어떻게 되는지 보여주지." 

그것이 테온이 받은 유일한 언질이었다. 램지는 곧바로 테온의 뒤로 돌아가 한 손으론 테온의 목과 어깨를 바닥에 짓누르고 다른 한 손으론 자신의 바지를 끌렀다. 남자와 한 적은 없었지만 이쪽 구멍으로 한 적이야. 테온이 미처 상황을 파악하고 대비하기도 전에, 램지는 자신의 성기를 테온의 몸 속으로 욱여넣었다.

째어지는 비명소리가 서늘한 밤공기를 갈랐다. 채찍질을 당할 때랑은 비교도 되지 않을 고통과 수치로 얼룩진 괴성이 테온의 몸에서 터져나왔다. 빠져나가기 위해 앞으로 발버둥치는 테온을 가볍게 제압한 램지는 눈을 감고 성기를 조여오는 빠듯한 쾌락과 함께 그 비명소리를 음미했다. 쥐덫에 잡힌 쥐가 자신을 향해 다가오는 인간의 모습을 보고 내지르는 최후의 발악과 꼭 닮은 소리였다. 잘못했다고, 제발 살려달라고 애원하는 뭉개진 말이 계속해서 들려왔지만, 램지는 철저하게 무시했다. 구멍이 찢어지고 선혈이 바닥으로 떨어져 내렸다. 고막이 터질 듯한 울음소리가 어느 순간 뚝 그쳤다. 몇 번의 피스톤질을 끝으로 마침내 몸 속의 것을 완전히 배설하고 나서야, 램지는 테온에게서 빠져나온 후 문 밖의 병사들을 불렀다.

"잡아온 상이다. 남은 밤 동안 얼마든지 데려가서 가지고 놀아도 좋아. 방금 한번 따먹혔으니 박기는 수월하겠지."

램지가 씹듯이 내뱉었다. 병사들은 기절한 테온의 뺨을 때려 다시 일으켜 세웠다. 테온은 희미하게 신음하며 그대로 병사들에게 끌려나갔다. 몸에 간신히 걸친 넝마조각이 피와 정액으로 물든 채 움직임에 따라 흔들거렸다. 본인은 이제 자신의 안락한 개집으로 돌아가는 줄 알았을 것이다. 그러나 실상은 더했으면 더했지 전혀 덜하지는 않은 수모가 기다리고 있을 터였다.

램지는 자세를 고쳐 앉고 이를 빠드득 갈았다. 도망을 치던 것인지 아니면 정말 길을 잃었던 것인지는 중요하지 않았다. '도망칠 수 있었다'는 사실이 중요했다. 아버지 앞에서 면도를 시킬 때까지만 해도 충분히 된 줄 알았으나, 오늘 일로 보면 아직은 부족한 듯싶었다. 목줄을 채워 끌고 다니고 주야로 철통같이 감시한다고 능사가 아니었다. 저 장난감에 싫증이 언제 날 줄 알고 그런 수고를 굳이 들이고 싶진 않았으며, 설령 그렇게 한다 해도 언젠가 빈틈은 반드시 찾아오는 법이었다. 램지는 그런 빈틈이 찾아와도 절대 테온이 제 발로 빠져나가지 않게 해줄 확신이 필요했다. 테온이 강제가 아닌 온전한 자신의 자유의지만으로 고분고분하게 매여있도록. 누군가 구원의 손길을 뻗어온다 해도 단호히 뿌리칠 수 있도록. 오직 제 스스로 _나만의_ 것이 되도록. 그리고 그런 확신은, 혹독한 고문만으로 얻어질 수 있는 것은 단연코 아님을, 램지는 잘 알고 있었다.

창문 밖으로 어두운 밤은 깊어져만 갔다. 이번에는 사냥개가 아니라, 애완견을 길러볼 시간이었다.

처음엔 정말로 도망갈 생각이 아니었다. 정말로, 테온은 그것만은 단언할 수 있었다. 여태껏 숲에서 드레드포트를 향해 혼자 돌아간 적은 없었다. 램지와 함께라야 몇번 오갔지만 램지가 앞서가고 그는 뒤따랐던 겨우 그 기억만으론 뚜렷한 표지도 없는 광활한 숲 속에서 길을 찾아가긴 역부족이었던 것이다. 구름 낀 하늘은 해가 떠있는 방향조차 알려주지 않았다. 최대한 기억을 되짚어 걸어나갔지만 아무리 걸어도 성채 비슷한 것은 테온의 눈에 보이지 않았다. 길을 잃었다고 확신하고 주위를 둘러봤을 때, 램지의 모습은 이미 사라진 지 오래였다.

막막한 나머지 한숨을 작게 내쉰 테온은 숲 속의 고요를 울리는 찰박거리는 소리에 자신의 발치를 내려다 보았다. 간밤에 내린 비로 인해 땅바닥 여기저기에 작은 물웅덩이가 고여 있었다. 발로 짚었던 바로 그 부분의 웅덩이에서 테온의 얼굴이 마구잡이로 일렁였다. 테온은 홀린 듯이 천천히 발을 거두었다. 잔물결이 사라지며 자신의 얼굴이 점차 또렷하게 드러났다. 양쪽 볼은 눈에 띄게 핼쑥했으며 눈동자는 흐리멍텅하게 멈춰있었다. 정돈되지 않은 지저분한 수염과 머리칼 주변으로 숲의 날벌레가 얼쩡거렸다.

저 웅덩이 속의 사람은 누구인가. 한때는 수많은 병사와 여자를 거느렸던 사내. 강철 군도의 적법한 후계자로서 자신을 키운 북부마저 배신한 사내. 자존심을 온몸에 두르고 야심으로 무장했던 그 사내는 어디로 갔는가. 남은 것은 이렇게 자존심과 야심따위 모두 벗겨진 채 주구만도 못한 버러지로 살아가는 사내, 아니 이젠 사내라고도 할 수 없는 사람밖엔 없다. 사람? 다른 이들은 과연 그를 적어도 사람이라고 생각할는지. 정녕 이 생명체는, 그가 알던 자신이 맞는가.

_내가 지금 여기서 뭘 하고 있는 거지?_

벗어나야 한다. 나무에 달린 잎들이 바람에 흔들리며 속삭였다. 이러고 있을 수는 없다. 그 서자에게서 벗어나야 한다. 테온은 번쩍 고개를 들어 주변을 두리번거렸다. 여전히 숲 속은 잠잠했고 그를 제외한 사람의 형체라곤 없었다. 기회였다. 완벽한 기회. 조심스레 한 발짝을 내딛었다. 또다시 한 발짝. 몇 걸음을 더 내딛었다. 아무것도 그를 막지 않았다. 자유와 각성이 저 멀리서 그를 향해 손짓하고 있었다.

마른 침을 꿀꺽 삼키고 용기를 내어 이제는 달리려던 그때, 그러나 급작스런 공포가 반사적으로 테온의 목덜미를 덥썩 낚아챘다. 끔찍한 지하실에서의 영상이 그의 머릿속에 되살아났다. 살가죽으로 회를 뜨던 잔인한 고통. 산채로 남성성을 거세당한 수치. 어떻게 잊을 수가 있겠는가, 지금 이 순간에까지 그를 붙드는 마당에. 벗어날 수나 있을까? 기억뿐만 아니라, 실질적인 그 손아귀에서?

순간 사냥개들이 짖던 소리가 들려왔다. 지하실에 한가득 울려퍼지던 자신의 비명소리도 메아리쳤다. 길을 잃은 것은 명백한 사실이다. 정확한 시간도 해가 떠있는 위치도 모르므로 방향조차 알 수 없다. 그러니, 만약 도망가려다 붙잡힌다면, 다시 그레이조이로 돌아가려던 시도를 들켜버린다면... 그때 따라오는 결과를 그는 정말로 감내할 수 있을까. 테온은 더이상 움직이지 않았다. 다리에 서서히 힘이 풀려 후들거리기 시작했다. 곧이어 몸뚱아리가 땅바닥에 떨어지며 사방에 진흙이 튀겼다. 치욕의 신음이 잇새로 새어나왔다. 무력한 눈물이 뺨을 따라 흐르고 또 흘러내렸다.

이지러진 달이 어슴푸레 뜨기 시작할 즈음에 램지의 병사와 사냥개들은 테온을 발견했다. 몇 시간 전 테온이 도망가기를 포기하고 주저앉은 바로 그 자리에서였다. 자신을 잡아끄는 병사들을 따라 테온은 순순히 일어섰다. 돌아가서 램지에게 길을 제대로 찾지 못한 죄의 용서를 빌려고 했었다. 매는 물론 맞겠지만 도망가려다 잡혀오는 것보단 나을 거라 믿었었다. 그러나 램지는 테온의 말이 거짓말이라고 했다. 그리고 그를 인정사정없이 강간했다. 살을 에는 고통에 몸부림치다 기절하고 정신을 차린 후에야 강간은 끝나있었다. 병사들에게 끌려가며 테온은 희미한 의식 속에서 이젠 정말 쉴 수 있으리라고 자신을 다독였다. 아무도 밖으로 나오지 않는 야심한 밤, 개집 앞으로 자신을 끌고온 병사들이 돌연 그를 윤간하기 전까지는.

그날 밤 테온은 잠들지 않았다. 아래쪽에서 느껴지는 쓰라린 아픔에 제대로 앉지도 눕지도 못한 채 밤을 꼬박 지새웠다. 그는 더이상 울지도 않았다. 울음이 나올 기력이 더는 없었다. 단지 가만히, 아주 가만히 자신이 왜 이런 벌을 받았는지 생각했다. 램지의 말에 따르면 거짓말을 해서였다. 정말 그가 도망을 쳤던가? 도망가고 싶다는 생각은 했지만. 또 도망이래봤자 사실상 고작 몇 발자국 간 것이 다였다. 그는 결국 주저앉아 램지가 자신을 찾으러 오길 기다리지 않았던가. 그런데 왜, 거듭된 강간을 당하고 이렇게 비참하게 쓰러져 자신의 잘못이 무엇인지 홀로 헤아리고 있어야 하는가.

머리가 아파왔다. 얼굴가죽이며 두피는 따끔대고 관자놀이는 미친듯이 지끈거렸다. 더이상 아무것도 생각하고 싶지 않았기에 테온은 하릴없이 눈을 감았다. 얼굴에 피와 정액이 고스란히 남아있었다. 그저 그대로 눈을 감고, 학대당한 정신에 비로소 휴식을 주려는 듯, 아무런 생각도 기척도 않은 채 새벽이 밝아오는 소리만을 테온은 잠자코 들었다.

"이리 와 앉아."

세상 상냥한 목소리에 테온은 자신의 귀를 의심했다. 평소와는 달리 아침이 밝자마자 그를 부른다는 소식에 급히 달려온 참이었다. 램지는 자신의 방에서 막 아침식사를 시작하려는 듯 탁자에 앉아 있었다. 아직 입도 대지 않은 빵에서 김이 모락모락 피어올랐다. 보통은 식사를 끝내거나 적어도 끝마칠 무렵에야 그를 호출하곤 했으니 이상한 일이었다. 이번엔 또 무슨 벌이 기다리고 있을지 예상하며 두려움에 몸을 쭈볏거리는 테온에게, 그러나 램지는 부드러운 어조로 자신과 겸상할 것을 명했던 것이다.

테온은 믿을 수 없다는 표정으로 슬그머니 고개를 들었다. 턱짓으로 맞은편 의자를 가리키는 그의 주인은 심지어 웃고 있었다. 도통 의미를 알 수 없는 무척이나 호의적인 웃음이었다. 테온은 주춤거리며 한 발짝씩 걸음을 옮겼다. 램지와 함께 있을 때 그는 의자에 앉아 본 적이 없었다. 항상 서 있거나 무릎을 꿇는 것 중 하나였었다. 그런데 오늘은, 탁자를 사이에 두고 무려 눈높이까지 같이하며 앉으란다. 테온은 어느새 자신의 발치에 놓여있는 의자를 바라보았다. 마치 의자란 물건을 처음 보기라도 하는 것처럼.

하지만 분에 넘치는 선심임에도 불구하고, 의자에 앉는 것은 결코 편안하지 않았다. 나무 의자의 딱딱한 감촉이 어젯밤 유린당한 테온의 아래쪽을 찌르듯 눌러왔다. 테온은 짧게 숨을 들이키며 신음했다. 순간적으로 찡그린 얼굴을 곧바로 폈으나 램지는 테온의 상태를 처음부터 끝까지 다 목격한 모양이었다. 친절하던 얼굴에 한순간 잔인한 조소가 스쳐지나갔다.

"많이 아픈가보네? 그럼 여기 앉아."

램지는 배려심 깊은 미소를 지으며 탁자에서 조금 물러나 자신의 무릎을 두드렸다. 테온의 얼굴에서 핏기가 싹 가셨다. 지난 밤의 일이 다시 머릿속에서 소용돌이쳤다. 허벅지 뒷쪽으로 계속해서 맞닿았던 뜨거운 살덩이의 기억이 되살아났다. 살과 살이 철썩이며 부딪치던 음란한 소리가 귓가에 맴돌았다. 심장이 두려움으로 미친듯이 쿵쾅거렸다. 테온은 입을 달싹거리며 떨리는 음성을 간신히 뱉어냈다.

"괜찮습니다, 주인님. 제가 감히 어떻게..."

"이건 부탁이 아니라 명령이야, 릭."

순식간에 미소가 사라지고 싸늘한 두 눈이 테온을 꿰뚫어보았다. 당장이라도 쏟아질 듯한 눈물을 가까스로 억누르며 테온은 자리에서 일어났다. 머뭇머뭇 다가오는 두 다리가 갓 태어난 송아지마냥 후들거리고 있음을 램지는 못 본 척했다. 두 사람의 종아리가 가까워지고, 테온의 허벅지가 램지의 허벅지에 닿았다. 차갑고 단단한 의자보다야 신체적 고통은 덜했다. 그러나 테온은 차라리 의자에 다시 앉았으면 했다. 겁에 질린 사냥감처럼 반항 한번 하지 못하고, 테온의 몸은 그저 사시나무 떨듯 바들거릴 뿐이었다.

"그만 떨고. 잘라줄 테니까 받아 먹어, 알겠지? 나야 다시 가져오라 하면 되니까."

램지는 왼팔로 테온의 허리를 받치곤 여유롭게 빵을 썰기 시작했다. 팔이 허리에 스칠 때 소름이 훅 끼쳤지만 테온은 애써 심호흡하며 자신을 진정시켰다. 떨지 말라고 한 것도 일종의 명령임을 그는 알고 있었다. 계란과 소세지까지 입 안에 들어갈 만한 크기로 자른 램지는 포크로 음식을 집고 테온의 입가에 가져다 대었다. 테온은 조심스럽게, 음식을 입 안에 넣었다. 턱이 천천히 움직이고 곧이어 다 씹힌 음식물이 목구멍으로 넘어갔다. 눈이 절로 감겨왔다. 정말 지독하게도 맛있었다. 얼마만에 맛보는 제대로 된 음식인지. 램지와 살갗을 맞대고 있는 것은 여전히 끔찍했지만, 바닥에 떨어진 빵 부스러기를 핥기 위해 엎드려 빌어야 했던 과거 역시 그에겐 생생했다.

램지는 계속해서 음식을 테온에게 잘라주었고 테온도 나름 안정을 되찾은 채 주는 대로 순순히 받아먹었다. 잠시간 평화로운 정적이 이어졌다. 마지막 빵 조각을 테온이 받아먹은 때였다. 테온의 옆 얼굴을 가만히 바라만 보고있던 램지가 입을 열었다.

"근데 얼굴이 왜 그러지?"

음식을 씹느라 바쁘게 움직이던 테온의 턱이 곧바로 멈췄다. 램지의 시선은 테온의 오른쪽 볼에 꽂혀있었다. 어제 윤간으로 인해 전체적으로 엉망이 된 얼굴이었지만 테온은 아침에 램지에게로 오기 전에 다 닦아냈었다. 그러나 오른뺨에 남은 멍은 달리 어쩌지를 못했다. 램지는 테온의 뺨에 든 시퍼런 상처를 손가락으로 건드렸다. 테온은 조금 움찔했으나 손길을 피하는 위험을 감수하진 않았다. 

"나는 어제 얼굴은 안 건드렸는데."

램지의 손가락이 피딱지가 굳은 테온의 찢어진 입꼬리로 가 닿았다. 겁먹은 테온의 눈동자가 크게 흔들렸다. 사실 램지는 자기가 병사들에게 허락한 윤간 때문임을 이미 다 알고 있었다. 그러나 그의 두 눈은 아무것도 모르는 척 테온을 뚫어지게 쏘아보았다. 잊고싶은 기억을 헤집어서라도 직접 네 입으로 사실을 말하라고 다그치듯. 

그래도 테온이 여전히 눈길을 피하며 함구하자, 램지는 사악한 웃음을 띤 채 테온의 귓가에 작지만 분명하게 속삭였다.

"거짓말하면 어떻게 되는지 이제 알잖아?"

테온의 눈에서 툭, 하고 눈물 한 방울이 떨어져 내렸다. 결국 테온은 더듬더듬 자신에게 일어난 일을 털어놓았다. 그들이 자신에게 무슨 짓을 했는지. 목이 메고 딸꾹질이 나왔지만, 되짚고 싶지 않았지만 어떻게든 토해냈다. 램지는 인내심 있게 잠자코 테온의 말을 들었다. 얘기가 끝나자 테온은 무턱대고 죄송하다고 빌었다. 잘못했다고, 용서해 달라고 빌고 또 빌었다. 자신이 무얼 잘못했는지도 모르면서, 실상은 잘못한 것조차 없으면서.

램지는 엄지로 어느새 눈물 범벅이 된 테온의 뺨을 쓸었다. 예상치 못한 사뭇 따뜻한 손길에 테온의 눈물이 더욱 터져나왔다. 램지가 테온을 두 팔로 안고 토닥이기 시작했다. 테온은 램지에게 가만히 안긴 채 어깨에 고개를 파묻고 흐느꼈다.

"그러게 도망가지 않았더라면 이런 일이 없었을 텐데. 그렇지?"

램지가 달래듯 나지막히 얘기했다. 테온은 도망간 게 정말 아니었다고 다시 한 번 호소하려다가, 자신에게 정해진 답을 강요하는 램지의 빤한 눈길을 보곤 그대로 입을 다물었다. 그는 흐르는 눈물을 훔치며 어쩔 수 없이 고개를 주억거렸다. 도망칠까 망설이긴 했었으니까. 그러고 보면 정말 도망칠 수도 있었다. 결국 못했지만, 어쩌면 그랬을 수도 있는 일이었다. 가능성이 있었다. 아니, 충분했다. 테온은 순간 깨달았다. 도망칠 기회가 있었고, 그 기회를 잡진 못했어도 눈치는 챘다는 것. 바로 그게 자신의 잘못이었다.

자신의 말에 스스로 수긍하고 더욱 흐느끼는 테온을 보며, 램지는 속으로 만족스레 웃었다. 그 무수한 고문이 완전히 헛된 짓은 아니었던 성싶다. 이렇게도 쉬이 설득당하는 것을 보면. 생각보다 일이 빨리 끝날지도 모르겠다고 그는 생각했다.

"그래도 감히 널 건드렸다니, 벌을 내려야겠지. 기억나는 놈이 있으면 말해볼래, 릭?"

램지의 손바닥이 테온의 뒤통수를 천천히 쓰다듬었다. 다시는 떠올리고 싶지 않은 기억이었지만 역시 명령이었다. 테온은 훌쩍이며 기억을 하나둘 재생시켰다. 테온 자신의 시선은 주로 아래를 향했고 그들은 자신보다 높이 있었기에 이목구비는 또렷이 기억나는 게 없었다. 하지만 윤간이 끝나고 마지막에 자신을 개집에 던져놓았던 병사의 얼굴은 비교적 선명했다. 붉은 머리였고 입가에 베인 흉터가 있었다. 테온은 잠시 망설이더니 이내 그 사실을 곧이곧대로 털어놓았다.

"그거면 됐어. 나머지는 그놈에게서 알아내면 돼. 수고했어, 이제 가봐도 좋아."

램지는 다시 한번 테온의 등을 토닥이며 살며시 미소지었다. 테온은 서서히 램지의 품에서 빠져나와 두 다리로 일어섰다. 동작 하나하나가 어색하고 생경스러웠다. 방금 전까지 그를 어루만지던 손길이 문을 향해 나아가는 동안에도 느껴지는 듯했다. 마치 꿈을 꾼 것만 같았다. 체벌보다야 훨씬 나았고 어찌보면 괜찮다고도 말할 수 있는 변화였지만, 테온은 한편으론 섬뜩하리만치 두려웠다. 대체 무슨 꿍꿍이인지 전혀 종잡을 수가 없었다. 그의 뒷모습에 꽂힌 램지의 섬뜩한 시선을 돌아서서 보았더라면, 아마 더욱 그랬을 것이다.

다음날 오후, 살가죽이 벗겨진 네 구의 시신이 성벽에 전시되었다. 오전에 램지는 테온에게 범인들 가죽 벗기는 걸 구경하겠느냐고 물었다. 테온은 그 말을 듣자마자 최대한 램지의 심기를 건드리지 않고 빠져나갈 구실을 생각해내려 애썼다. 그런데 테온이 우물쭈물하는 모습을 본 램지는 웬일인지 강제하지 않았다. 대신 그는 테온을 마에스터에게로 보냈다. 다친 부위를 치료받으라는 말이었다. 마에스터 월칸은 테온에게 무슨 일이 있었는지 이미 전해들어 알고있는 듯했다. 어딘지 동정하는 빛이 서린 그의 눈을, 테온은 마주보지 않았다. 간단한 처치를 받은 후 며칠간은 상태 경과를 보기 위해 매일 들르라는 말을 듣고 테온은 방을 나왔다.

이후엔 놀랍도록 평온한 나날들이 이어졌다. 램지는 식사 때마다 테온을 불러 제대로 된 밥을 먹였다. 꾸준히 마에스터에게로 보내 치료를 받도록 하였다. 심심풀이로라도 그를 괴롭히지도 때리지도 않았다. 잠은 여전히 개집에서 잤고 시종으로 부리고 다니기는 했어도 그게 다였다. 초반에는 갑작스런 변화에 남몰래 경계를 갖췄던 테온도 이러한 상태가 계속되자 어느정도 안정감을 느끼기 시작했다. 굶주리는 일도 없었고 몸에 난 상처도 거의 다 아물어갔다. 드레드포트에 온 이후 처음으로 그는 이제야 좀 살 만하다고 느꼈다. 어쩌면 그의 주인이 화해의 신호를 보내는 것인지도 몰랐다. 화해라기보단 그를 일방적으로 용서해주는 것에 더 가깝겠지만, 여하튼 긍정적인 표지였다. 그리고 테온은 그 표지 덕분에 한결 마음이 놓였다.

그렇게 또 며칠이 지나고 어느날 밤, 램지가 테온을 자신의 방으로 불렀다. 다른 하인들을 시켜 깨끗이 씻기고 깔끔한 옷으로 갈아입히기까지 하자 테온은 무슨 일로 자신을 부르는지 대강은 알 것도 같았다. 준비를 마친 테온이 들어갔을 때 램지는 가벼운 차림으로 침대에 걸터앉아 있었다. 자기 앞으로 와 무릎을 꿇고 앉으라고 지시했다. 테온은 시키는 대로 따랐다.

무릎을 꿇고 시선을 아래로 떨구자, 램지의 손이 테온의 머리칼을 헤치고 들어와 그를 느릿하게 쓰다듬었다. 이제 테온은 처음 식사를 했을 때처럼 움찔거리지 않았다. 그저 가만히 손길을 받아들였다. 며칠간 주인이 베푸는 호의에 그는 이미 익숙해져 있었다. 위에서 목소리가 들려왔다.

"그래, 얼마 전에 내가 널 아프게 한 적이 있었지. 기억나니, 릭?"

얼굴이 굳어졌으나 고개를 끄덕이는 폼은 유순했다. 잊고 지내던 기억이 순간 뇌리를 스쳐간 듯했다.

"내가 왜 그랬더라?"

램지는 테온이 대답하길 요구하곤 기다렸다. 테온은 잠시 머뭇거리더니 곧 올바른 답을 내놓았다.

"제가 도망치려는 마음을 품었기 때문입니다, 주인님."

"맞아. 그래서 나한테 벌을 받았고, 거기다 밖에선 더 나쁜 짓까지 당했지. 하지만 봐봐,"

밀려오는 과거의 고통에 수그러든 테온의 얼굴을 램지는 턱을 잡고 쳐들었다. 두 쌍의 눈이 공중에서 마주쳤다. 하나에는 옅은 두려움이, 다른 하나에는 엄격한 자애로움이 들어차 있었다.

"거짓말도 안 하고 착하게 굴면 내가 얼마나 잘해주는지 며칠간 느끼지 않았어?"

턱을 치켜올린 손이 부드럽게 테온을 어루만졌다. 테온의 눈가가 희미하게 떨려왔다. 차라리 자신이 흠칫하고 그를 뿌리치길 바랐다. 그러나 뿌리치기엔 너무나 그리워했던 온기였다. 살갗에서 살갗으로 직접 전해지는 체온. 아주, 아주 어린 시절에나 느껴봤을 온기를, 테온은 왜인지 지금 받고 있는 손길과 혼동해버렸다.

"그럼요, 주인님. 죄인이 받기엔 과분한 처사였습니다. 저는 더 벌받아 마땅합니다. 죄송해요, 용서해 주세요, 주인님..."

테온의 눈에 또다시 눈물이 고여들었다. 무슨 의미의 눈물인지는 그 자신도 몰랐다. 아마 자신이 뭐라 지껄이고 있는지도 모르는 듯했다. 다만 끊임없이 뉘우치고 용서를 구할 뿐이었다. 점점 사그라드는 테온의 목소리에 맞추어 램지의 얼굴에는 흡족한 미소가 서서히 피어올랐다.

"그러면 어디 한번 얼마나 황송한지 볼까?"

턱을 쥐던 손에 힘이 들어갔다. 램지가 테온의 머리를 자기 무릎께로 끌어당겼다. 자신의 다리 사이를 슬쩍 곁눈질했다. 말이 오가지 않아도 테온은 무얼 시키려는 것인지 알 수 있었다. 표정은 조금 껄끄러웠지만 양손은 고분고분하게 들어올려 램지의 바지춤을 헤쳤다. 모습을 드러낸 램지의 성기에 덜덜 떨리는 테온의 손이 닿았다. 오른손으로 기둥을 잡은 채 테온은 끝부분에 살며시 입을 맞췄다. 시종이 예속의 의미로 주인의 발끝에 키스하듯.

"이빨은 쓰지 않는 게 좋을 거야."

닿는 즉시 뽑아버릴지도 모르거든. 테온은 숨겨진 뒷말을 예상하며 귀두부터 조심스레 빨아들였다. 축축한 습기와 한껏 젖은 혀가 입 안으로 들어온 손님을 사방에서 감쌌다. 위에서 만족스러운 한숨이 들렸다. 테온은 눈을 감고 혹시라도 이가 스치지 않도록 온 신경을 집중했다. 성기가 매끄럽게 목구멍을 넘어갔다. 목 점막에 피부가 닿자, 램지는 테온의 뒤통수를 억세게 눌렀다. 숨이 막혀 컥컥대는 소리가 미처 밖으로 나오지 못한 채 입 안에서만 울렸다. 물리지 않고 램지는 그대로 박아넣었다. 테온도 반항하지 않았다. 헛구역질이 나고 얼굴의 모든 구멍에서 물이 질질 새도 주인의 손길에 모든 것을 맡겼다.

잠시 후 램지가 허릿짓을 멈춘 뒤 한번 전율하곤 자신의 성기를 뽑아냈다. 테온의 입에서 허여멀건 액체가 터져나왔다. 쉴틈없이 기침을 뱉으며 기도를 확보하는 동시에 비릿한 정액을 삼키느라 목울대가 연신 꿈틀거렸다. 겨우 입안을 비운 테온은 크게 숨을 들이쉬었다. 입가에 흐르는 액체가 바닥에 떨어지지 않게 손등으로 훔치는 것도 잊지 않았다. 뺨을 따라 넘친 눈물이 정액과 덩달아 닦였다.

"쉿, 착하지."

우는 아이를 가라앉히듯 속삭이며, 램지는 테온의 손을 잡고 일으켰다. 비틀거리며 일어서는 테온을 그는 곧바로 자신의 침대에 뉘였다. 두 몸뚱아리가 천천히 기울어지며 푹신한 침대 속으로 감겨들었다. 테온은 고개를 뒤로 젖혔다. 자신의 목덜미에 닿는 램지의 혓바닥과 등허리를 휘감는 팔근육이 느껴졌다. 매트리스가 지그시 눌렸다. 이런 식으로 침대에 누웠던 때가 과연 언제였던가. 아마 처음으로 쳐야 할지도 몰랐다. 테온이 침대에 등을 맞댄 쪽이고, 램지의 허벅지가 어느새 벗겨져 드러난 테온의 다리 사이 빈 곳을 뜨겁게 문지르고 있는 것을 고려하면.

목덜미에 이어 자신 아래 놓인 입술을 게걸스레 탐닉하던 램지는 침대 옆 서랍에서 작은 병을 서둘러 꺼내들었다. 기름으로 추정되는 액체가 빛을 반사하며 찰랑거렸다. 맞붙은 입술을 떼어내고 램지가 상체를 일으켰다. 병마개를 열고 따르자 그의 손가락에 미끄럽고 끈끈한 액이 주르르 흘러내렸다. 자신의 검지를 충분히 적신 램지는 테온의 양 다리를 활짝 벌렸고, 심호흡을 하느라 붉게 움찔거리는 구멍을 응시하며 첫 번째 손가락을 밀어넣었다.

아랫쪽으로 느껴지는 분명한 이물감에 테온은 별안간 숨을 삼켰다. 꿰뚫고 들어오는 거친 움직임은 아니었기에 다행히 그리 아프진 않았다. 방금 전 테온이 입 안으로 조심조심 램지의 성기를 안내한 것을 따라하듯, 손가락 또한 좁은 길을 따라 부드럽게 파고들었다. 몸 깊숙한 곳까지 도달한 검지가 테온의 은밀한 부분을 스친 순간이었다.

"아!"

살면서 한번도 느껴본 적 없는 야릇한 쾌락이 전신에 밀려왔다. 차마 막을 새도 없이 입에서 향락의 소리가 터져나왔다. 테온의 반응을 본 램지가 마사지를 계속했다. 손가락으로 살며시 누를 때마다, 테온의 신음이 공기중에서 허물어지듯 녹아내리는 것을 그는 들을 수 있었다.

램지가 자신의 검지를 도로 빼내자 곧바로 아쉬워하는 탄성이 위쪽에서 튀어나왔다. 테온은 턱을 살짝 당겨 램지를 보았으나 눈이 마주치고는 고개를 돌렸다. 그 짧은 찰나의 순간에, 램지는 테온의 눈에서 자신의 것과 비슷한 갈망을 읽어냈다.

"더 해줘?"

램지가 은근하게 속삭였다. 얼굴을 붉히며 망설이던 테온은, 곧 여전히 고개를 돌린 채로 끄덕였다. 램지는 질끈 감긴 테온의 눈꺼풀을 보며 씨익 웃었다. 아무리 힘껏 눈을 감아도 그 안에 숨긴 검붉은 정욕을 자신은 꿰뚫어 볼 수 있다는 듯이.

두 개, 세 개로 늘어난 손가락이 전립선을 압박해 올수록 그에 따르는 전율과 쾌감은 더욱 거세졌다. 테온은 어느새 자신도 모르게 램지를 보채고 있었다. 램지의 손가락이 멈추고 테온의 허리가 대신 움직였다. 입으론 가늘게 '제발'이라는 단어만을 자꾸 외쳐댔다. 육체를 통해 느끼는 감각에 몹시 안달이 난 테온의 모습에 호응하듯, 램지는 충분히 풀어진 구멍에서 손을 거두고 드디어 자신의 성기를 주물렀다. 테온은 램지가 성기를 윤활제로 적시기를 조급히 기다렸다. 그리고 마침내, 테온이 그렇게 기다려 마지않던 뜨거운 살덩이가, 그의 구멍을 밀고 들어왔다.

손가락 몇 개와는 비교도 되지 않는 굵기가 테온의 몸을 관통했다. 전보다는 훨씬 느슨해진 구멍으로 자신의 성기를 끝까지 박아넣은 램지가 열이 오른 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 양 팔로 자신의 품에 테온을 가둔 뒤, 거칠게 쳐올리기 시작했다. 매트리스가 위아래로 미친듯이 흔들렸다. 램지에게 깔린 채 전립선이 짓눌리자 테온의 손끝 발끝이 오그라들었다. 생전 처음 맞이하는 감각. 고통과 피로 얼룩진 과거의 경험에선 맛보지 못했던 환희에, 테온은 넋을 놓고 몸부림쳤다.

"네 이름이 뭐지?"

헐떡이는 신음 사이로 낮고 둔탁한 목소리가 들려왔다. 금방이라도 정신을 잃을 듯한 표정으로 테온이 더듬더듬 대답했다. 

"릭, 릭입니다, 주인님,"

온 몸에 짜릿한 감각이 퍼지면서 테온이 크게 떨었다. 가쁘고 벅찬 신음을 내지르며 축 늘어진 테온의 몸, 아니 릭의 몸을 그러나 램지는 놔주지 않았다. 어금니를 앙다물고 끊임없이 화끈거리는 성기를 마찰하길 반복했다.

"그럼 넌 누구의 것이지?"

눈을 뜨자 릭의 바로 앞에 램지의 얼굴이 들어왔다. 흔들리는 한 쌍의 눈이 광기로 번뜩였다. 그리고 그 눈동자 속에, 릭 자신의 얼굴이 비쳤다. 새파란 홍채 안에 갇힌 자신이 보였다. 그의 안에 담겨있었다. 그의 푸른 바다 안에서 헤엄치고 있었다. 영원토록 바래지 않을 듯했다. 당연히, 틀림없이 당연히, 릭은 그의 것이었다. 

"주인님의, 오직 주인님만의..."

험악한 추삽질이 절정에 치달았다. 맹수의 입술이 사냥감의 것을 물어뜯었다. 찢어진 살갗에서 핏방울이 선명히 맺히더니, 이내 뚝뚝 떨어져내렸다.

다음날 밤, 야라 그레이조이가 병사를 이끌고 드레드포트에 잠입했다. 자신의 동생을 발견한 그녀는 집으로 돌아가자고 했다. 동생인 테온 그레이조이에게 지금 당장 강철군도로 귀환해야 한다고 말했다. 하지만 그녀가 말을 건넨 사람은 이를 거부했다. 그는 테온이 아니라 릭이었다. 그레이조이가 아니며 성씨조차 없는 릭일 뿐이었다. 여태까지 그래왔고, 앞으로도 그럴 것이었다. 릭은 개집 안으로 숨어들어 견고히 자리잡아 있었다. 그것이 분명 자신의 위치라고 믿어 의심치 않으면서.

야라와 살아남은 병사들은 드레드포트에서 빠져나왔다. 돌아갈 배를 미리 준비 중이던 병사가 왜 혼자 오느냐고 물었다. 야라는 짤막히 대답했다. 자신의 동생, 테온 그레이조이는 죽었다고.

아침이 밝자 램지가 릭을 불렀다. 어젯밤 일어난 소동을 똑똑히 기억하고 있던 릭은 침입자들의 죄를 자신에게 묻는 것은 아닌지 걱정하며 램지에게로 갔다. 그러나 램지는 그를 위한 선물로 목욕물을 받아놓았다고 말했다. 그들을 따라가지 않은, 자신을 저버리지 않은 충성심에 대한 보상이랬다. 릭이 옷을 벗는 동안 램지는 서서히 드러나는 맨몸을 위아래로 훑었다. 피부에 남은 오래된 칼자국과 더불어 자신이 새로 남긴 흔적들을 감상했다. 비로소, 온전히 자신만의 것이 된 릭을, 그는 몇번이고 바라보았다.

릭은 곧 욕조에 앉았다. 하반신에 번지는 따스한 감각에 몸을 한번 떨었다. 벌거벗은 등에도 목욕물의 온기가 퍼졌다. 그의 주인이 물수건을 적셔 닦아주고 있었다. 그는 조금씩 고개를 틀어 주인의 팔을 응시했다. 등을 채찍질하던 순간, 무자비하게 짓누르고 강간하던 순간, 음식을 먹이며 휘감던 순간, 잠자리를 같이하며 감싸안던 순간 모두가, 그의 머릿속에서 한꺼번에 휘몰아쳤다.

"날 사랑하니, 릭?"

램지가 물었다. 릭의 눈이 그와 마주쳤다. 검푸르다 못해 보기만 해도 익사할 것 같은 눈동자 속에, 여전히 릭 자신이 들어앉아 있었다. 분명 가라앉고 있는데, 너무나도 황홀해보이는 표정과 몸짓으로. 

저 물에 빠져 죽는다 하더라도 그의 시체는 결코 썩지 않으리라. 

"물론이죠, 주인님."


End file.
